Solomon
The Great Wizard Solomon 'was the leader of a deep-state group known as The Dark Sons, one of the most powerful guilds of arcane evils known to the realm. Solomon was also notable for being the twin brother of the great criminal Iris the Hag. History ''Also see Iris Early Life Solomon grew up an orphan, abandoned just outside of Nymphsview in the early PR era. The product of an illicit relationship between one of Nymphsview's lord and a tavern wench, he was left to die with his sister Iris. However, Solomon took the initiative to help himself and his sister, working the streets as young as 3 to con commoners out of their gold. They picked up magic at a very young age from Arcane Tricksters in the city, both of them sacrificing an eye to learn magic. ]] Solomon began to grow into a social charlatan, charming his way into parties and galas to rob and manipulate those in power, while Iris was content staying in the shadows and committing pettier crimes. As a young adult, Solomon encountered the precursor group to The Dark Sons, a group at the time simply known as the '''Dark Shadows. Solomon had stumbled onto them during a gathering in the Nymphsview capital that they were also infiltrating. They made Solomon vow to secrecy, and he grew more and more distant from his street urchin sister. Eventually, Solomon fell into their ranks, and began to up his crimes. Now a talented assassin, Solomon was going to use his talents and his pull with the guild to track down and kill the noble who was his father. However, this plan was discovered by Iris, who tried to stop him from killing what she deemed an innocent. Unfortunately, while Solomon studied the blade, Iris had been only getting better with her spellcasting. Binding him in a powerful hold, she took his weapons and his arcane focus, his glass eye. Rise to Power Unable to cast any sort of magic, Solomon felt empty. Despite his setback, he accomplished the task he set out to do, and in the process completely severed any chance he and Iris would have at reconciling. However, he feared his sister's abilities, and knew that if he made himself known in any great capacity, he may have to face her again. Determined to meet her on even grounds, Solomon knew he would have to match her in magical abilities. To do so, he turned to the artifacts and magic items of the realm. Over the next few hundred years, Solomon would rise through the ranks of the Dark Shadows, turning them from an exquisite assassins guild into hunters and hoarders of powerful arcane weapons. It was only after he believed his guild was the most powerful in the realm was he brave enough to show himself. Reunited As expected, as soon as he revealed his face to the world (masquerading as a new leader of the city), the rumor mill spread the news to Iris, who had also become an incredibly powerful sorceress. Eventually, Iris would mount a ship with a group of her own, setting sail to Nymphsview to take down (or try to change the heart of) her brother. When Iris arrived, Solomon had her and her friends locked up in the prison cells of his guild under the city. He promised not to hurt them if they stayed put, and that he would be doing what he could to resurrect Iris' friend who died on the voyage over. He could not trust them, however, and they boldly attempted to escape. After the guards were alerted of the escape, as well as the death of Solomon's guard dog (a Mutated Chimera), a series of defensive protocols activated, killing Iris and almost all of her companions. Shortly after Iris was killed by Solomon's guild, Solomon felt a deep pain. Some unsaid thing had connected the two of them all of their lives, and with Iris' death, Solomon soon followed, collapsing by a heart attack in his own office chambers.